A Missing Child
} |name = A Missing Child |image = bevin.png |px = 270px |location = Village Chantry |start = Kaitlyn |end = Kaitlyn |rewards = The Green Blade |qcat = Redcliffe Side Quests }} A Missing Child is a side quest to help Kaitlyn find her missing brother, Bevin, in the undead-plagued Redcliffe Village. __TOC__ Acquisition If The Warden speaks to Kaitlyn, who is sobbing inside the Redcliffe Village Chantry next to the chantry door, she will ask you to find her brother, Bevin. Walkthrough Speaking to Kaitlyn will start the quest. Stepping outside the Chantry, turn right and The Warden will be facing towards Kaitlyn's House. Head inside and enter the bedroom to the right. The Warden will find Bevin hiding in a dresser. The Warden can either: *'Persuade/Intimidate Bevin to say why he was in the house.' He will tell you about his grandfather's sword that he wanted to use to defend the town, but was too young to lift. *'Persuade/Intimidate Bevin to give you the key' He will give you the key. The Warden may head upstairs and retrieve the sword from the chest. Bevin will be at the Chantry when you return. *'Persuade/Intimidate Fails' Bevin will refuse to tell you and run back to the Chantry. The Warden may still ask about it and choose it as a reward or pay Kaitlyn for it: 50 silver, 75 silver, or 100 silver or 500 silver. Once you return to the Chantry you will have the option of speaking to Kaitlyn again. If you choose to mention the sword you will have the option of *. The same option will lower Oghren's approval -3. *Paying her 100 will lower Morrigan's approval of you, paying 500 silver will lower it even more, but raise Sten and Leliana's approval slightly. *Paying her less than 100 silver will raise Wynne's approval by +1 but lower Leilana's by -2. *Paying nothing will gain Morrigan's approval but lower Alistair's approval by -6. If you cannot afford to pay the full 100 silver and Sten is in your party, you will receive a negative approval from him with him stating that "The blade is worth far more". (The blade can be sold for about 50 silver if sold to the smithy in the town.) *If you take the sword as a gift, Sten will pay her coin himself and his approval of you will lower by -10 while Leliana will increase by +1. *If you take the sword as a gift without Sten, Morrigan will laugh and her approval will increase by +2. Alistair's approval will lower by -6 and Leliana's by -4. *If you opt to return the sword after the battle, you will gain +1 approval from Wynne and Leilana. You may also choose to not mention the sword at all, but instead focus on having found the brother and thus avoid effects on companions' approval. If a male PC, however, you can ask for a kiss from Kaitlyn as a reward for saving her brother. * If you persist, this results in a -10 approval from Leilana. *If you choose "No need dear, a smile will do" -3 approval from Morrigan. You also have the option to help evacuate Kaitlyn and Bevin to Denerim after the battle. Result *Other than the money you may lose, you will receive The Green Blade, a decent one-handed sword. *If you opt to return the sword after the battle it will be reported in the Epilogue that Bevin became a famous adventurer and told stories about how as a young lad, he met The Warden, who used his father's blade to save Redcliffe and then passed it back. *If Kaitlyn and Bevin are sent to Denerim with enough money, then the Epilogue will report that Kaitlyn and Bann Teagan eventually met in Denerim and married. Bug *If The Warden elects to return The Green Blade after the battle, Kaitlyn will take it, however the item remains in The Warden's inventory after the quest is completed (confirmed on PC). Category:Redcliffe Side Quests Category:Side Quests